The Worldwide Web
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise discover fanfiction and are surprised by what they find.
1. What's This?

**Author's Note: A** **type of story everyone does, but I ****wanted to try it too. This is for laughs and because I ****need to write. I would love it if you people read and review it. The credit for Star Trek and it's characters I give fully to the late Gene Rodenberry. May he rest in peace.**

The Enterprise ship traveled backward in time a lot so it was no surprise to McCoy when he found an old style laptop from around the twenty first century. It was strangely already on and opened. McCoy took extra care to wash his hands and put on gloves before he dared to touch the thing to turn it off. Yet, before he turned it off, he noticed it was on a strange website that had his, Kirk's, and Spock's names on it along with mentions of the Enterprise.

"What?" He said to himself taking a closer look at the website.

In disbelief at it all, he scrolled through the website also finding mentions of Sulu, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, klingons, and romulans. He couldn't believe his eyes yet it was all there right in front of him.

"What the heck is this, some sort of black magic?" Dr. McCoy said as he read all the way through an entire page.

"Hey, Bones," Kirk said loudly behind him causing McCoy to jump slightly.

"Dammit Jim," McCoy exclaimed irritated, "Don't sneak up on me like that. You trying to give me a heart attack?"

Kirk ignored Bones yelling and looked at the very old laptop fascinated.

"What are you looking at?" Kirk asked curiously.

"If you must know it's a website called fanfiction and it apparently has stories about us."

"Are you joking with me, Bones?"

"This is serious. This website is full of stories about us. Apparently, they call it Star Trek."

"Star Trek, what kind of ridiculous name is that?" Kirk asked leaning over McCoy to see the website, "I can't believe it myself, but you appear to be right Bones."

"Didn't I tell you?"

"We should tell Spock about this. Perhaps, he would have an explanation."

"Good idea, Jim," McCoy said sarcastically, "bring the damn Vulcan here to enlighten us with his incredible logic and infinite knowledge. I'm sure he will be a great help to us."

Kirk ignored him and took his communicator out, "Spock, please report to medbay. There is something of importance here you should look at."

"Yes captain, I will be there as quick as I can." Spock replied.

Spock was there quickly as he promised, "Captain, you wished to show me something?"

"Yes, Spock," Kirk said as he gestured to the laptop, "What do you make of this?"

Spock looked at the laptop and then at the website. His eyebrows rose significantly as he looked over the website and read over the story summaries.

"Interesting, captain," Spock said intrigued, "It seems as if this website knows a lot about us. Yet, it would be highly unlikely they would know about us as we were not born yet in the twenty first century."

"Of course they wouldn't know about us you green blooded hobgoblin!" McCoy exclaimed in irritation at Spock's obvious statement.

"Yet, this website has our names on it. I say we check it out." Kirk suggested.

"A wise decision, captain. That way we would discover if it is really us and the crew that these stories are discussing." Spock said.

"Well, if we must, Jim, but I do not agree this is a very good idea." McCoy said grumpily.

The three of them began looking over the website prepared to read the strange stories not knowing what they would uncover.

**Author's Note: Cool introduction huh? Review please, I would** **like to know what you think. Please? I will give you virtual cookies if you do. 8D!**


	2. What We Can't Be

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be real fun for me at least. Warning: This chapter will indirectly feature slash. Disclaimer: I** **don't own Star Trek or the characters.**

McCoy clicked into a story and Kirk and Spock began reading it next to him. The story was a romance story, but little did they know what it truly featured. They first read through the author's note and saw a warning for slash. All of them looked equally confused never having seen the word used for anything other than a horror story.

"I suppose nobody knows what the word slash means." Kirk stated.

"I'm afraid I do not know." Spock replied.

"I hope it doesn't mean there's violence in it." McCoy said.

"Hmm," Kirk said, "I suppose that unfortunately for you, Bones, that it could mean there is violence in it."

"What kind of crazy lunatic writes a romance story with violence in-"

McCoy stopped talking having actually read into the story in which Spock and Kirk were kissing. The more he read the more lustful the story Kirk and Spock got. It didn't take too long for them to undress one another. McCoy couldn't believe what he was reading on the screen right in front of him. His face twisted into a dumbfounded expression and he was absolutely speechless. Spock read the words himself and raised his eyebrows about an inch upwards both intrigued and surprised by what he read..

"I do not understand the basis of this story as the captain and I have never been in a romantic relationship and are unlikely to ever be compatible." Spock stated confused.

"I wouldn't say that, Spock," McCoy said, "You and Kirk do seem to have a lot of chemistry together.

"Bones are you crazy? Spock and I would never be in a relationship together."

"Actually, captain, there is a 0.56745 percent chance that we could form a romantic relationship." Spock stated calmly.

"Dammit Spock, I can't even believe you are considering that!"

"I was merely stating the probability of us being in a romantic relationship. I was never considering going through with it."

"Maybe you should consider. I think you and Jim would make a excellent couple." McCoy joked.

"Shut up, Bones," Kirk said angrily, "and click out of this horrible story."

"Actually captain, the story was well written and-"

"You shut up too, Spock," Kirk interrupted.

Spock was quiet for a long while seeming to think to himself.

"I believe that we should read more stories as it does seem to concern us." Spock stated.

"I actually agree with the green blooded freak. I mean I can't help but wonder how much they know about us and the best way to figure that out is to keep reading." McCoy said.

"Fine, you two have it your way," Kirk said angrily.

McCoy began looking for another story to read and all three of them sat in silence wondering what they would read next.

**Author's Note: Done. So was it funny? Review and tell me what you thought. 8D!**


	3. Promises Broken

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a** **while. I'm** **bringing you another chapter of fun. Hope you enjoy! 8D! Remember that I do not own Star Trek or the characters.**

"My god, Jim! These people must believe the whole crew is gay!" McCoy shouted as he read through the Sulu and Chekov slash story.

"Well, at least it's not between me and Spock." Kirk said.

"Correction, captain. The correct wording is Spock and I," Spock stated.

"Do you ever lossen up, Mr. Spock? It was only a simple mistake."

"A simple mistake is still a mistake, sir."

"But it's just-" Kirk begun.

"Will you two shut up? I'm supposed to be a doctor not a marriage therapist!" McCoy exclaimed.

Kirk immediately gave him a displeased look and Spock raised his eyebrows.

"Well perhaps if you were a better doctor we wouldn't mistake you for a therapist." Spock said back.

McCoy shoot a glare at him, "And maybe if you were a better hobgoblin, I wouldn't think that you were secretly in love with Kirk."

Spock opened his mouth again to say something, but Chekov walked through the door holding his arm and grimacing slightly.

"Sir, I think I broke my arm." Chekov said to McCoy.

McCoy went to look at it, "You're right, it is broken. How did this happen? You weren't doing anything reckless were you?"

"No, no sir," Chekov said quickly, "I only fell, sir."

McCoy quickly mended his arm, "Well, I fixed it. Just be light on the arm and be careful in the future okay?"

"Yes- yes sir. Thank you, sir." Chekov said before almost walking away, but his eyes land on the computer screen.

"What are you reading?" Chekov asked looking over the computer screen and reading part of the story, "What is this?"

"It's called fanfiction. Somehow they are stories about us or people with the same names. I know it has to do with me and the crew, Mr. Chekov, but you must promise not to tell anybody." Kirk explained.

"Of course, sir. I won't tell anyone, sir." Chekov replied exiting med bay.

He immediately went to find Sulu who was working on navigation.

"Sulu, you wouldn't believe what I just read! It was called fanfiction and there was a story about us on there. Yet, in the story you and I were in a romantic relationship. The captain, Spock, and Dr. McCoy were reading it on a old fashioned computer." Chekov told.

Sulu looked at him with a suspicious expression, "This isn't some sort of prank is it?"

"No, Sulu. You got to believe me. I'm telling the truth."

"Well, if you are and there is some sort of fanfiction. We ought to take a look at it ourselves."

"Yes, that would be very entertaining."

When most of the crew is asleep, Chekov and Sulu sneak into the med bay to read some fanfiction. It only takes them a short while to find the laptop.

"Now what you'll see on this website will blow you're mind," Chekov said as he typed the web address in.

Sulu eyes widened after Chekov finally found his way to the original Star Trek stories.

"Looks like you weren't lying." Sulu stated.

"Didn't I tell you! Now what should we read about first."

"What about that one?" Sulu asked pointing to a story.

They read through the story and both their eyes widened in surprise as they looked at a three way between Kirk, Spock, and McCoy.

"Woah," Sulu said, "This is interesting. Perhaps we should tell the others about this website."

"Actually, about that. I was ordered not to tell you." Chekov admitted.

"Okay, then we won't tell anybody about this. We can just read it secretly."

"Agreed."

Both of them turn off the laptop and return it to its hiding position having no idea that Nurse Chapel was watching them.

Nurse Chapel gets the laptop after they leave looking for stories she could read.

**Author's Note: I** **hope you find this entertaining. I** **know I** **did. Do review too.**


	4. Green With Envy

**Author's Note: This chapter was especially fun for me so I** **hope you all enjoy it. I claim no ownership or anything else over Star Trek and the characters.**

"What? There's no way that would happen!" Nurse Chapel exclaimed as she read the Spock and Uhura. She crossed her arms and made an ugly face.

Chapel saw the review button at the bottom and smiled evilly when she clicked on it. She wrote:

"Dear brainless author, there is no way in a million years that Spock would date Uhura. Unlike Nurse Chapel, she is ugly, fat, an very unintelligent. Spock would prefer a much superior girl such as Nurse Chapel to be his wife. So, your story is completely unrealistic and totally not based on the clear fact that the sweet Spock, who hids his loving charming human side, is secretly in love with Nurse Chapel. This is not only the worst story I ever read, but I wouldn't even dare vomiting on it as it does not deserve such a good fate.

Sincerily, Spock's secret dream wife, Nurse Chapel."

She then throughly disgusted looked for a better story to read only to find yet another romance story this time between McCoy and Spock. She looked throughly displeased.

"Come on! Does everybody have a chance with Spock, but me?! And Spock is not a homosexual! And it should be clear to these dumb authors he likes me!" Nurse Chapel yelled at the computer screen frustrated.

"I'm done with this stupid website!" Nurse Chapel shouted angrily turning off the laptop and slamming it shut.

She was mad and decided to blow off some steam by writing a fanfiction of her own:

"It was just like everyday on the Enterprise romantic and sweet. It all began in the turbolift the sweet sensitive Spock was crying.

'What's wrong Spock?' His amazing beautiful lover Ms. Chapel Spock asked.

'My love you wouldn't believe what that she devil Uhura said to me.' The sweet sensitive Spock replied.

'Oh, my poor Spock. What did that awful she devil say to you?' The caring Nurse Chapel asked.

'She called me an unlovable monster.' Spock replied crying.

'How awful! My poor sweet heart. You are the kindest most lovable and most amazing man in the galaxy.'

'Oh thank you my love! I can always count on you to make me feel better.'

The two of them kissed tenderly in the turbolift, but unfortunately the sweet moment between Nurse Chapel and Spock was ruined by the awful evil Dr. McCoy. He was nicknamed Bones for destroying perfect relationships with his horrible jealousy.

'I am so jealous!' McCoy complained, 'And so alone! I will not allow you two to show that awful thing called love in front of me!'

'Doctor, our love is stronger than your jealousy and loneliness. We will show it anywhere we please. You will not stop us.' The brave Nurse Chapel said.

'That's where you're wrong because I created a remedy to stop your love!' The evil Dr. McCoy said stealing poor Spock away.

'My love please help me. Please.' Spock begged as he was injected by the evil doctor.

'Fool! You're evil serum is no match for our love!' The brave Nurse Chapel exclaimed before saving Spock and kissing him lovingly on the face.

'Oh, my love it was horrible!' Spock exclaimed horrified, 'I almost forgot about us!'

'It is okay, my love. I saved you from that evil doctor.'

'Oh, thank you my love. I was afraid I would lose my feelings for you forever.'

'I understand, my love, but our love is stronger than any evil serum!'

'No my evil plan is ruined!' Dr. McCoy said running off forever. Spock and Nurse Chapel lived happily ever after and had lots of children together.

The end."

Nurse Chapel smiled at her work as she finished it, "Now this is a good story."

She went back to the computer and typed the story up and then posted it on an account she made. She smiled at her "perfect story" hoping "her love" Spock would read it soon.

**Author's Note: XD! Did you guys enjoy Nurse Chapel's fanfiction story?! I** **know I** **did! Do review. 8D!**


	5. Isn't That Classified?

**Author's Note: I read through the requests and saw one for an After the Credits story and some other request that I won't tell you so I don't over spoil the chapter, but this is going to be fun for me. 8D! I don't own anything. **

The next day, McCoy, Spock, and Kirk went to read more fanfiction. They clicked on a story and began reading surprised to see it had mentions of when they encountered the romulans. Their eyes all widened with absolute shock on the accuracy of this story.

"Captain, this is not logical. How could people in the twenty first century know that this occurred, if this is the twenty third century and the information is classified?" Spock asked.

"I was hoping you would know, Spock! This should be impossible. I mean how could they possibly know about our encounter with the romulans? It doesn't make sense." Kirk said.

"Well, I think it has to be a coincidence, Jim. These people know nothing about us. I mean we are reading on the same website that portrayed you and Spock, and Sulu and Chekov as couples." McCoy said.

"Yet, the information is perfectly accurate. The odds of it just being a coincidence are only 0.21352 percent." Spock stated.

"I don't know Spock. I don't think it's possible for them to know about our mission like that." Kirk stated.

"Maybe they don't know. I bet you both that I'll find something inaccurate about it." McCoy said reading through the story.

McCoy read himself going through a long rant and he looked angrily at the computer screen.

"See, here is something inaccurate. I don't talk like that! They're having me talk like I'm a madman or something, but that's not right! I talk just like every other person. I can't believe they would suggest that I rant at length like that when I don't. It's inexcusable! The way I talk is perfectly fine and there is nothing wrong with the way I speak. This is just wrong! I don't rant and I never have! If they know so much about us, then why have they written me like that when I'm not? It's just like I said. They know absolutely nothing about us. It's just a coincidence that they wrote about our encounter with the romulans." McCoy ranted.

"Actually, doctor you do tend to talk at length a lot. In fact, you just did." Spock pointed out.

"Dammit, you green blooded hobgoblin! You think you always right, but you aren't."

Spock opened his mouth to speak and Kirk put his hand over it, "Stop this both of you. I'm pretty sure the people who wrote this stuff didn't know what they were talking about."

"Thank you, Jim."

Kirk rescrolled through the stories and noticed there was a new story written by Spock's Only.

"Who's Spock's Only?" Kirk asked.

"It is not me, captain." Spock stated.

"It isn't me either, Jim." McCoy said.

"Well, then who is it? It says the story was written ten hours ago."

"Well, the only other person who knows about this site is Chekov assuming he hadn't told anyone else." Spock stated.

"Well, I guess we're going to ask him about this."

**Author's Note: Uh oh!** **They found Nurse Chapel's story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rant and next chapter is gonna get real fun! 8D!**


	6. Out of Character

**Author's Note: This chapter is just going to be loads of fun... for me at least. Sorry for the wait. Oh yeh and I don't own Star Trek.**

"Yeh, we should, but I want to read what it's about first." McCoy said.

"It's probably about how great Russia is and how we all love Russia," Kirk joked, "I'm surprised he didn't name himself 'Everything was Invented in Russia'."

McCoy looked appalled as he read through the story, "No, it's not about that at all, Jim. The boy must have gone mad! He wrote the strangest romance story between Spock and Nurse Chapel."

"Really?" Kirk asked reading through the story. Spock raised his eyebrows in intrigue reading the story along with Kirk.

Kirk looked horrified and slightly disgusted, "Chekov wrote this?!"

"Actually captain, I think it is highly unlikely to have been Chekov's story as his behavior around me and Nurse Chapel shows no evidence for there to be an obsession to see us in a relationship." Spock stated.

"But Chekov is the only one we know who knows about this," Kirk replied.

"Perhaps, it would be wise to question him about it."

"Yeh, I agree because I'm beginning to wonder if the poor kid's head wasn't screwed on straight." McCoy said.

The three of them encounter Chekov performing his normal duties.

"Ensign?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, sir? What is it?" Chekov asked turning towards them.

"You didn't happen to write a fanfiction story, have you?" Kirk asked.

"No, I haven't, sir. Why do you ask?"

"Because there is a rather strange romance story between Spock and Nurse Chapel posted on the website recently."

Chekov's face looked very horrified and at the same time he blushed a deep red color, "I didn't write that story!"

"Well, it had to have been you unless you told anyone else about the website." McCoy stated.

Chekov looked a bit guilty, "I'm sorry, sir. I know you ordered me not to tell, but I uh broke your promise and told Sulu."

"You sure you didn't write that story and are just afraid to admit it."

"Of course not, sir! I would never write a story like that!"

"Well captain, I believe that Mr. Chekov is telling the truth. Our best bet is to ask Sulu if he knows anything about the story." Spock said.

"Yeh, let's do that," Kirk said.

They were about to leave when Chekov blurted out, "Wait captain, I'm not in err trouble for telling Sulu about this."

"No, Mr. Chekov, but don't ever break your promises again."

"Yes, sir."

They found Sulu rather quickly.

"Hey, Mr. Sulu." Kirk said to get Sulu's attention.

"Yes, sir?" Sulu asked.

"You didn't happen to write a fanfiction story between Spock and Nurse Chapel story did you?"

"What's fanfiction?" Sulu asked trying to play dumb.

"Chekov has already informed us that you know about the website." Spock stated.

"Alright, I know about the website, but I don't know who wrote that story. It wasn't me and it doesn't sound like something Chekov would do either."

"Yes, but you are the only two besides us that know about the website. Who else could have wrote that story?" McCoy said.

"Perhaps it was Nurse Chapel," Spock said seriously.

"But we didn't tell her about the website." Sulu stated.

"No, you may have not, but it is likely she discovered it for herself and posted the stroy. It would be the most logical assumption as she does have what a human would call a crush on me."

"I wonder why. You green blooded hobgoblins are nothing but emotionless stiffs." McCoy said.

"Logic is a much better alternative to emotion." Spock stated.

McCoy rolled his eyes and the three of them walked to medbay to confront Nurse Chapel. Nurse Chapel smiled ever so slightly at the site of Spock, but quickly hid her expression and turned to McCoy.

"Is there anything that needs to be done, sir?" She asked.

"No, me, Spock, and McCoy were just wondering who posted that fanfiction story between you and Spock." Kirk said.

"Well," Nurse Chapel said looking a bit nervous, "Whoever wrote that story must have known what they were talking about."

Spock raised his eyebrows very interested, "Why do you say that?"

"No reason. I just thought that maybe we were the most compatible on this ship. I mean I'm the only one who can understand that you have a sensitive side."

"Intriguing. Now I realize why you may have written that story, but I do not agree. You and I are rather unfit for each other."

Nurse Chapel looked unhappy and allowed her unhappiness to show long enough for McCoy to catch it.

"So, you did write that story?" McCoy accused.

"Okay, I did, but- but-" Nurse Chapel began having a loss of words.

"Nurse, you will not be reprimanded for writing your story, but I ask of you to leave Mr. Spock be." Kirk said.

"Yes, sir," Nurse Chapel said obediently. She immediately turned back to what she was doing as if nothing happened fantasizing to herself that Spock had pronounced his love to her.

**Author's Note: So was the investigation laughter invoking? I** **hope it was! 8D! Sorry if Nurse Chapel was a bit OOC.**


	7. The Reboot Series

**Author's Note: Now to make fun of the reboot series and bring Scotty and Uhura into this. You'll probably love this as much as I did. I will never own Star Trek. We miss you Gene Roddenberry.**

Uhura watched Chekov and Sulu who both seemed more excited and energetic today. She briefly wondered why and paid very close attention to their behavior and even out of curiosity listened a little bit to their conversation.

She overheard something about a website and about how they couldn't wait to find what ridiculous crazy story they found next about themselves. Uhura began to wonder if she had heard what they said right. In fact, their conversation occupied her mind all day during her work.

When she stepped into the turbolift, she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't really even notice him.

"Hey, lass is their something on your mind?" Scotty asked noticing how distracted she was.

"Just something I overheard Chekov and Sulu talk about called a website called fanfiction that apparently has stories about them, but I must have heard them wrong." Uhura replied.

"Well, we really can't know unless we investigate this ourselves."

"Well, they did mention something about a laptop in medbay."

"Perhaps we should check it out then."

They found the labtop in medbay and were both surprised about what they found. Not only were there stories with Chekov and Sulu, but there were stories about them as well and the rest of the crew.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Uhura asked a bit angry.

"Because we were still trying to figure it out ourselves." Kirk said.

"So you knew about this and kept it to yourself even though it involved us?" Uhura asked.

"Yes, that statement is true, but I am sure that we would have informed you after we have figured out how these stories were possible." Spock said.

"Well, since we all know about this now. Maybe we should just start reading it together. It would probably save some time." McCoy suggested.

"I believe that is wise." Spock stated.

So Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Scotty, Sulu, and McCoy all got together and read stories.

"There is another Star Trek that is about us. Perhaps we should read it?" Spock asked.

"I guess so. It's not like this website could get any worse." Kirk said. McCoy quickly nodded in agreement, but when they read the reboot series most of them were appalled by what they saw.

"It seems this is a great exaggeration of our characters and a lot of flaws in the way they portray our behavior." Spock said.

"Yeh, they make me look like some sort of creep. I know I had lots of relations, but this is ridiculous!" Kirk yelled.

"And they made me seem like I'm always afraid or complaining." McCoy complained.

"Well, at least they didn't turn you into an idiot. Why would I interrupt a life or death mission for any reason?" Uhura asked angrily.

"I actually like my alternative character." Chekov committed and almost all of them glared at him except Spock and Sulu.

"That is because they improved your character where they made almost all of us look bad. For example, I am not so prone to anger and violence as it portrays in the story." Spock said.

"I don't like it. I rather we go back to the other stories." Kirk stated.

"Captain, I am curious. Can we see what the other Star Trek stories are like."

"Well, I guess so if no one has any objections."

All but Spock and Kirk shrug not really caring to read the other Star Trek stories, but not really wanting to protest against it.

"Spock?" Kirk asked.

"I think it is a good idea to read the other Star Treks."

"Let's get reading then." Kirk said before clicking into the next generation stories.

**Author's Note: So did I do any good? Or was this a disappointment?**


	8. Of Klingons Androids and Q

**Author's Note: Sorry** I c**ouldn't get to this sooner. All I can say was that there was a fork in my road.**

"A klingon working on a star ship. That's absurd!" McCoy said loudly.

"You never know. Maybe one day we'll make peace with the klingons." Kirk said.

"The captain is right. There is a 13.4 percent chance of us making peace with the klingons."

"Forget about the perfect. A klingon serving on a federation starship is just plain- well its not really okay."

"Do I have the permission to say something, doctor?" Chekov asked.

"Well alright."

"Spock and the captain are right. And I think that a klingon could serve abroad a starship."

McCoy makes a face saying nothing.

"They got a robot serving on the ship? I wonder how good it functions." Scotty said.

"It almost seems to serve as a similar character to myself." Spock said.

"Wait a second. What the hell is a Q? Kirk asked.

"Isn't that a letter of the alphabet?" Cbekov asked.

"No, it seems like a man with powers that seems to be rude and messing around with people."

Q appears startling them looking as if he planning something.

**Author's Note: Oh no! What will Q do?... Did** **you find** **that fascinating?**


	9. Q's Game

**Author's Note: On request this chapter will feature gender bent fanfiction. I don't own anything.**

When Q appeared, Spock looked around trying to find where he came from.

"Who the hell are you?" McCoy asked.

"I think he's that Q guy from the stories." Chekov said.

"You mean the guy that used his powers just to annoy and mess with people?" McCoy asked.

"Yep, that's me. I'm also omnipotent and all powerful"

"It is highly unlikely that you are omnipotent and all powerful. I doubt that you are telling the truth." Spock stated.

"Vulcans and their logic," Q said rolling his eyes.

"Why are you even here?" Kirk asked.

"I just want to read fanfiction with you guys. Did you know there a lots of stories of you as the opposite gender?"

"There are?"

"Yes, just watch." Q said snapping his fingers and the the screen on the computer changes to show gender bent fanfiction.

Kirk clicked into one of the stories and looked weirded out.

"Wow, where did these people get these ideas? They must all be mad!" McCoy said.

Spock raised his eyebrows, "I find it very intriguing."

"Oh coarse you do. How can a hobgoblin like you not be intrigued. "

"I find it hard to believe a doctor could be so cynical."

"Cynical? They changed us into women!"

"I do not believe there is anything wrong with being a woman."

"Well, I don't like it."

Uhura crossed her arms looking irritated, "Well I'm sorry that being a woman was so bad!"

"I didn't mean to offend you, Uhura. I just rather remain a male."

Q the entire time was suppressing his laughter, but he finally broke into laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" McCoy asked.

"You mortals and your lack of a sense of humor. I'm going to bother the future Enterprise," Q said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Kirk sighed, "I'm beginning to hate this website."

"I think we all do, except our emotionless companion, but I want to see more."

"Okay, what about this story? It says it's a crack fic, whatever that means."

Kirk clicked into the story and him and the crew begin to read together.

**Author's Note: Did that entertain you? Please say yes.**


	10. LOL

**Author's Note: I didn't make the amazing world of Star Trek, Gene Roddenberry did. Hope you enjoy it anyways.**

"What the hell is this?!" Kirk asked.

Chekov laughed, "They made us look completely ridiculous!"

"At least you're not the ones dancing around the ship in a dress," McCoy complained.

"Why am I dress up in a canine costume and behaving like one? It is not logical." Spock said.

"None of this makes any sense." Kirk stated.

"Well captain, it seems to me we were changed into the animals or people we were dressed up as on Halloween." Chekov explained.

"Well, I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

"Me neither. In fact I'm tired of this whole website!" Dr. McCoy said turning off the labtop.

"What in the blazes did you do that for?" Scotty asked.

"I hate fanfiction! I never want to see another fanfiction story again! If you want to still read that God awful sight, that's fine, but you're not doing it in my medbay!"

"Fair enough," Kirk said taking the labtop away so that he and the others could still read.

"You know he was just mad that he was in a dress in the story. He calm down and come to his senses and read more with us." Kirk assured.

They read more ridiculous stories such as cute babies taking over the Enterprise, a glue monster invasion, the Enterprise developing a crush on Kirk, and many more. They laughed till they had red faces and eventually McCoy comes back.

"I'm sorry I got mad, but I still think whoever created fanfiction was out of their mind. If you're not done, I would like to see the other strange stories on this site." McCoy said.

"Alright," Kirk said clicking into another story prepared for just about anything."

**Author's Note: So what do you want to see next? I need your input as ideas are hard to come by.**


	11. Nerds

**Author's Note: A good idea given to me lead to this.**

"Well, what are we looking for now." McCoy asked.

"Don't know. We're really this reading this crap for laughs. I mean look at this author. Who the hell would name themselves mynamemattersnot?" Kirk asked.

Abruptly, an alternative universe portal opened and I, an eighteen year old girl with a Star Trek t-shirt on walked through. My eyes became wide with excitement as I looked at all the main characters of my favorite television show. They all looked at me as if I was weird, but I didn't care because I got to meet the actual characters of Star Trek.

"I would name myself that," I said excitedly, "It's great to be finally meeting you guys! I'm like your biggest fan especially you Chekov."

"Well you know us Russians. We're the best at everything."

Spock raised his eyebrows in curiosity and I squeled and before Spock said anything I said, "Oh my God! You did the eyebrow raise thing! Oh my God! You know since I'm here I would love to get all your autographs. I'm a huge fan!"

They all looked at me thinking that I was crazy.

"I think this poor girl has lost her sanity." McCoy said and the rest nod in agreement.

I laughed, "I'm not crazy at all its just that Star Trek was the best television show and made the best movies. Well at least until J.J. Abrams took over and ruined Wrath of Khan."

"Wait a second there's movies about us?" Chekov asked.

"Heck yeh! Want to watch them?"

Chekov looked at Kirk.

"Yes, I suppose we could watch them." Kirk said.

"I hope these movies are better than the stories on this fanfiction website." McCoy commented.

"They are much better." I said taking out seven Star Trek dvds.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that! :)! 8D!**


	12. The Motion Picture

**Chapter 12: The Motion Picture:**

**Author's Note: Now we get to see their reactions to the movies. Cool huh? I own nothing.**

"Well the first one is not the best, but it's still pretty amazing," I told them putting the first movie on.

"Who's Paramount?" Chekov asked.

"They're a movie studio that helped with and thus have partial ownership of most of the twentieth century movies." I explained.

"And who is Gene Roddenberry?"

"Oh he created you. He created all of you and the Enterprise. He's why you guys are even here today."

"But that's impossible," Kirk said.

"Well, if it were impossible, I wouldn't be able to be here or show you any of these movies."

"I agree with the captain. All of these is incredibly unlikely to happen." Spock stated.

"Well, by that logic, I wouldn't be here, you guys wouldn't have read about yourselves online, and you wouldn't be about to see yourself in these movies."

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Kirk protested loudly.

"It doesn't have to make sense."

"Look at that... you better not tell me that William Shatner is an actor."

"He is and he plays you Kirk."

"I still don't believe it."

"Neither do I," McCoy said.

"Who does Leonard Nimoy play?" Kirk asked.

"Spock."

"DeForest Kelley?"

"Dr. McCoy."

"James Doohan, George Takei, Walter Koenig, Nichelle Nichols, Mabel Barrett?"

"Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, and the computer."

"Klingon warships? With klingons that actually speak klingon?" Uhura asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"How did you twentieth century people know about this?" Uhura asked.

"Finally, you believe me!"

"Only because the klingons are speaking their own actual language."

"I guess I believe you now too." Kirk said.

"It would only be logical to assume that this is the truth or a close variation of it." Spock said.

"Well, now that you believe me. Let us watch your guys movies without further interruptions."

"Okay fine. Have it your way." Kirk replied not to happily.

Spock looks slightly disturbed when he fails to attain Kolinahr.

"Spock, this is how it is meant to be and I cannot tell you yet if you will ever achieve Kolinahr and receive the symbol of total logic. I must leave you guys. Watch this movie and the remaining movies or don't. It will have to be your choice. Goodbye. Live long and prosper, Spock." I said before returning to my own universe.

The characters still watched the movies now curious to discover what will happen and the first movie still played.

"Do you think we end up beating whatever is headed for earth?" Sulu asked.

"Shh," Uhura said, "I'm trying to see the movie."

"My the Enterprise is beautiful." Kirk commented.

"She always is captain." Scotty replied.

The movie continued to display the Enterprise for a long long moment until Shatner and Doohan finally came aboard the Enterprise.

They continued to watch the movie fascinated.

"Wait a second, they keep calling me admiral." Kirk said.

"Because in this movie you are admiral." Scotty said.

"Why would I ever let them stick me as admiral?" Kirk asked not too happy with his role.

"Sir, we all are bound to be promoted eventually... even you." Spock stated.

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing."

"Hey, since we're seeing this, we can avoid those two good officers's deaths." Kirk said.

"Captain, I don't think there is a way to save them as you see in the movie, but we can at least tell them not to transport aboard the Enterprise and hope they heed our warning." Scotty replied.

"We will warn them then."

They continued to watch the movie and Kirk laughed as McCoy beamed aboard.

"Now what do you find so damn funny?" McCoy asked.

"Well... first of all, that beard of yours is big enough to nest some birds and secondly, you hate the transporter." Kirk replied.

"Well, I must have had good reason to come- wait you had me come aboard? You can't be serious!"

"Well apparently Bones, I needed you."

"You better had needed me for good reason."

As the Enterprise was launched, Kirk yawned a little.

"Old movies... Why do they put so much emphasis on these parts?"

"That's the way they work, Jim."

They continued to watch the movie without much comment until Spock came aboard and ignored Chekov.

"How could you do that?" Chekov asked.

"Correction Mr. Chekov, it wasn't me doing it to you, it was Leonard Nimoy doing it to Walter Koenig." Spock replied.

Chekov crossed his arms still upset with Spock. The movie continued and all of them were rather surprised by the ending.

"So, that was it," Sulu asked.

"Apparently, it was," Chekov replied, "but we still got six more movies left."

"Well, put the second one on then. I want to see it." Scotty said and so they did and all prepared themselves to see the Wrath of Khan.

**Author's Note: I had to rewatch the movies for this so I** **hope you liked it.**


	13. Looking Into the Future

**Chapter 13: Looking Into the Future:**

**Author's Note: Be prepared for what will be an absolute shock** **to our Enterprise crew. I don't own Star Trek.**

The whole main crew sat petrified after seeing Spock die in "The Wrath of Khan". Spock himself even seemed caught off guard. Nurse Chapel who had been watching the whole time with no one knowing fainted in shock after seeing her love die on screen.

"I think I liked the fanfiction stories better." Chekov said and everyone excluding Spock and Nurse Chapel nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, if Khan really is going to come back in the future at least we will at least be prepared." Kirk commented.

"Yes, perhaps by changing our course of action we can prevent my untimely demise." Spock said.

"Well, I at least want to see what happens in the rest of these films before we make our decisions on preventing these events. But let us not do that right now. Chekov is right about fanfiction being better. We ought to take a break from the movies and read some more." Kirk replied.

"A wise decision Jim."

"How about we read these crossover stories captain? We haven't read any yet." Sulu suggested.

"Alright, let's read some then."

They did, but they didn't understand the other universes involved in the crossovers. They were all most curious about Star Wars as it seemed to be an adventure through space.

"These Star Wars crossovers are quite fascinating." Spock said.

"Yeh, I think maybe we should read some just plain Star Wars stories to understand it better." Kirk replied.

"Well I'm up to it." McCoy said.

"Us too." Chekov said referring to Sulu and himself.

"Well there isn't anything else to do right now." Uhura said.

"Well, I guess we're reading it then."

**Author's Note: So what do you think they'll think of Star Wars? They'll probably have a** **thing or two to comment on just you wait. ;)!**


	14. The Star Trek Wars

**Chapter 14: The Star Trek Wars:**

**Author's Note: I named this after one of my** **stories, but this chapter is not based off of that story. I own nothing but this plot. Enjoy. Virtual cookies to all my fellow readers. 8D!**

"What the hell. This makes no sense!" Kirk said.

"Actually, captain I managed to follow the stories quite well." Spock said.

"Well, I didn't. Leah and Luke? The force? Jedis? The war with the empire?... I don't get it."

"Well, it's definitely not a world I'd live in." McCoy said.

"See what I mean?! It was good as a story, but their world is too flawed for me. Don't you agree? And what's the deal of them building the Death Star twice with the same flaw?" Kirk said.

"Well captain, I would say it is not perfect, but our world is also not perfect. We have flaws of our own. The Star Wars characters would probably think we are weird and flawed if they heard about us." Spock said.

"Yeh, they probably would." Chekov said.

"Well, what did you think about it?" Kirk asked.

"I liked the stories. They were probably all made in Russia."

"What about you Sulu?"

"I kind of liked the Han Solo character. I don't really care for all the incest stories though." Sulu replied.

"And what about you, Uhura?"

"Actually I thought it was pretty good, captain." Uhura replied.

"Maybe we should read more so I can understand it better or we can read something called gender bent stories about us."

"We should have a vote. I vote for more stories about us." Chapel said.

"How long have you been here, nurse?" Kirk asked.

"I was here hiding the whole time."

"Well, a vote is a good idea. I think I'm done with Star Wars. Anyone agree?"

Chapel, Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura all raised their hands.

"Sorry, Mr. Spock. It seems that you are outvoted." Kirk said.

"It is fine, captain. I think it will be intriguing to read more of what people wrote about us." Spock said.

"Wait a second. What about the movies about us?" Chekov asked.

"They can wait. Unless anyone wants to see more."

They all shake their heads no.

"Well, it's settled then." Kirk said before going back to the original series stories and clicking on a gender bent fanfic.

**Author's Note: Sorry to all you Star Wars fans. I kind of put my own** **opinion into this chapter. Hope it wasn't too much opinion. Please review.**


	15. Transgendered

**Chapter 15: Transgendered:**

**Author's Note: Celebrating 50 reviews! Thanks everybody for your feedback. Please continue to review. I** **don't own Star Trek. Just to make it clear, I have no problem with the LGBT community and mean no offense to anyone. **

"What is this?!" Kirk asked looking very caught off guard.

"It seems to be a story that features us as the opposite genders." Spock replied.

"Don't state the obvious Mr. Spock. I already knew then."

He read further into the story and made a face, "Why on Earth am I a lesbian?!"

"What's wrong with being a lesbian?" Spock asked politely.

"Nothing, but I would not be a lesbian!" Kirk answered clearly outraged.

McCoy just stared at the screen of the computer with wide eyes and a look of complete disgust.

"Yeh, but you aren't the only lesbian." McCoy stated quite horrified.

"Either that or my character is trying to rape you."

McCoy looked even more horrified.

Spock raised his eyebrows, "I find this story quite intriguing."

"Of course you do." McCoy said with a bit of inpatience in his expression.

Chekov just laughed clearly amused. Sulu looked pretty surprised. Scotty looked a bit freaked out. Uhura crossed her arms in anger. Chapel just sighed not at all surprised that she didn't even make the story, but she looked upset.

"I don't like the idea of being a man. This isn't cool." Uhura commented in protest.

"Well, at least you're in the story." Chapel said in irritation.

"Be glad. At least you don't have to see yourself as a guy." Kirk said.

Chapel glared at him, but said nothing and stomped off in anger.

"She seems upset." Sulu commented.

"Maybe it's because these authors didn't think she was important enough to be in the story." Chekov said.

"Yeh, I suppose she has plenty of reason to be upset."

They read more into the story and Chekov burst into laughter and now Kirk looked irritated.

"Why am I trying to flirt with women all the time? I don't do that!" Kirk said outraged.

"Actually, captain, you do seem to talk to women a lot. In fact, I think you spend about twenty percent of your time *hitting* on women." Spock replied.

"No, I don't."

"He's right Jim. You do spend an obsessive amount of time with the female officers and even more time with female aliens." McCoy stated.

Kirk gritted his teeth in anger, but didn't say another about it.

"I think we're done with this story."

"But captain, we didn't even finish the story."

"I said we're done Mr. Chekov."

"Okay, sir."

Kirk clicked out of the story, "Does anyone want to see the next movie?"

No one spoke up.

"I guess we're watching the movie then." Kirk said despite the lack of agreement.

**Author's Note: Yet another chapter down! 8D! I hope** **you guys and girls** **enjoyed the story.**


	16. The Search for Spock

**Chapter 16: The Search for Spock:**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the last chapter, if you noticed what I did. I** **messed up,** **but I** **hope you guys and girls didn't mind. I don't own Star Trek or its characters.**

After watching the movie, both Kirk and Scotty didn't look too pleased. Kirk looked sad as well.

"I am sorry about what happened in the movie, Jim." Spock said.

"I know it's just a movie and we might be able to cheat fate, but I still can't get over the fact that I had a son that died." Kirk said with a sad look on his face.

"And I can't get over the fact that you blew her up." Scotty said angrily.

"To who are you referring to?" Spock asked confused.

"The Enterprise!"

"I'm sorry, Scotty." Kirk said.

"You better be."

"You know Spock there is something else that bothers me. You didn't choose me. You picked McCoy to hold your katra when you should have choose me."

"Well, it seems that in the movie. I didn't have much of a choice."

"I'm still upset."

"Me too! I don't want you to mess with my around with my head like that and make me think I'm some bloody hobgoblin!" McCoy said outraged.

Spock ignored McCoy and looked at Kirk with a serious expression, "I'm sorry, Jim. If the movies become what happens, then I'll try to choose you."

Kirk sighed, "Thanks Spock. You know I don't like these movies a whole lot. Maybe we should just stick to the fanfiction."

"The fanfiction is not to great either." McCoy said.

"You're sure right about that Bones," Kirk said laughing, "but what else do we have to do? Besides we have read some good humor stories. Why don't we read more?"

"Yeh, I think I would like some humor stories." Chekov said.

"See Chekov agrees with me."

"Fine, but after this, I'm done with fanfiction." McCoy said.

"Fine," Kirk said as he looked at the site.

"A crack fic. What the hell is that?"

"I hope that it's nothing like that slash."

"Well click into one so we can see what it is." Chekov said.

Kirk clicked into one of the crack fics and broke into laughter when he read the story.

"What the hell! Why am I running around naked?! This is worse than when I was wearing a dress!" McCoy said irritated.

"I don't know, Bones, but this is hilarious."

"Not it's not. It's just plain wierd. It doesn't even make much sense."

"I agree with McCoy, Jim. It's not a very logical or sensible story." Spock commented.

"Why don't you guys lighten up? The story wasn't that bad!" Kirk protested.

"May I speak freely, sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Chekov."

"I didn't like the story either."

"Well... I like it even if it's weird and you guys don't like it."

"I thought it was kind of funny."

"Thank you Mr. Sulu. At least someone agrees with me," Kirk sighed, "I suppose you guys are a little bit tired of fanfiction and movies. Am I right?"

They responded to him by nodding their heads yes.

"Then I guess we're done then." Kirk said turning off the laptop and closing it.

**Author's Note: Did you like the chapter at all? Are you disappointed that this story is coming to an end? Review and tell me.**


	17. Reflections

**Chapter 17: Reflections:**

**Author's Note: This is** **possibly or possibly not the last chapter of the story. You'll see why. Hope you enjoy it!**

"You know fanfiction featured even odder things than we've encountered," Bones commented.

"I wouldn't say that, Bones. We have encountered some pretty strange stuff." Kirk said laughing a little.

"I would say it's even stranger than that!"

"Yeh, I guess I kind of agree with you Bones."

"I think it was hilariously stupid." Chekov commented.

Sulu started laughing, "Yeh it was."

"It wasn't logical, consistent, and sometimes it had some badly written stories." Spock said.

"I kind of liked it, but I kind of hated it too." Uhura commented.

"Well I just didn't like it." Chapel said walking in.

"Hey stop talking about fanfiction that way!"

They all looked around for the voice and saw me standing there.

"Wait isn't that my laptop?" I said surprised to see it sitting there.

"Your laptop? This is a laptop from the twenty first century!" Kirk said.

"Well duh, Mr. Shatner! This is the twenty first century." I said.

"You really are mad. It's not the twenty first century and I'm not Mr. Shatner! My name is James T. Kirk and I'm captain of this ship."

I laughed, "Yeh, right! You're just yanking my chain."

"No I'm not."

"So you're trying to tell me it's the future and you're the real Captain Kirk and we're on the actual starship Enterprise and not a television set?"

"Yeh, I am."

Q showed up and began to clap, "Very good for you to figure that out."

"What are you doing here, Q? You better not be here to mess around." I said seriously with a hint of impatience in my tone.

"But following the rules is so boring." Q said pouting.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh relax, I just wanted to see how the fanfiction story I wrote went. I have to say I'm quite fascinated. You all exceeded my expectations."

"What, what do you mean your fanfiction story?" Bones asked not believing what he just heard.

"I wrote all of this. This is all my fanfiction." Q said, "And I have to admit it went well."

"You're lying!" Uhura yelled.

"I'm not lying my little communications officer. I'm afraid this is the real deal."

"But that should be impossible." Spock said.

"Vulcans." Q said shaking his head, "Look beyond the logic."

"Beyond the logic?"

"Well, if you aren't lying, then prove it." Kirk said.

"Okay, I'm done writing this fanfiction story." Q said.

Everything instantly disappeared.

"Okay, I'll continue writing."

Everything just came back and everyone except Q looked surprised and confused.

"What the hell?!" Kirk said, "Spock, what just happened?"

"Q was right."

"There goes three wasted words." Q said smugly.

"But," I said confused, "This was supposed to be my fanfiction."

"Well, I took it over. Besides, I am far more interesting than you. The readers will like me better."

"Want to bet?"

"Sure, if it will make a stupid mortal like you feel more comfortable."

"Okay, I bet one hundred dollars that the readers will say I am better than you Q."

"Done," Q said shaking my hand, "Have fun losing."

**Author's Note: I thought this would be the last chapter but I suppose I** **have to tell you who won. You got to help me** **beat Q!** **Reviewers, please vote who is better me or Q and** **please vote for me. I want to get one hundred** **dollars from Q!**


	18. Q's Ego

**Chapter 18: Q's Ego:**

**Author's Note: This is finally the last chapter of the story seriously. I don't think anyone else is going to vote so... yeh... you'll see what happens. 8D!**

"I think you already know this Q, but guess who won? I did!" I gloated.

"But there wasn't even that many votes." Q argued.

"I won."

"If more people voted, they would have surely voted for me."

"I won."

"Oh fine. Here," Q said giving me one hundred dollars, "you mortals are all so stupid. I should have received all of the votes."

Q pouted and disappeared and I smiled widely in joy that I bet Q. It was even greater knowing that Q would have a damaged ego for a while and it was even greater seeing him sulk. I'm sure he was somewhere still sulking.

I went to get my laptop and my movies back from medbay and I figured out how to leave the ship.

McCoy wasn't surprised to find the laptop and movies gone. I suppose we can't read fanfiction anymore. He went to tell the rest of the crew.

"I'm really not that sad, Bones. That website was kind of crazy to say the least." Kirk said.

"I have to admit that I will miss some of it, but I still think most of it was quite terrible." McCoy said.

"I don't know. I thought you going crazy and running around the Enterprise naked was hilarious."

"Not more hilarious than you and Mr. Spock in love."

Kirk made a face and McCoy smiled.

"What is it? Did your boyfriend Spock break up with you?" McCoy joked.

"Shut up, Bones." Kirk ordered quite irrritated.

McCoy didn't say anymore, but had a smug smile on his face. When the others heard of the news, they all pretty much agreed that fanfiction wasn't too great of a site. The Enterprise just went back to regular business, but none of them could deny that sometimes fanfiction was a great and humorous site. And surprisingly it was always missed.

**Author's Note: The end! I** **won! I won! *Does a** **dance. Q pouts in the background.* Just for that you all get virtual cookies! 8D!**


End file.
